


Child of the Devil

by Kalista77



Series: Rest for the Wicked [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Lucifer snuggle, Cas is like Lucifer's kid, Flirting, Gen, I don't like Sam, Lucifer has a heart, Lucifer is Mad, Lucifer is kind of an OC, Lucifer really looks at Cas like his kid, Mild Character Bashing?, Protective Lucifer, Season 5 AU, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, and it's really fun, and neither does Lucifer, and we're not shy about it, at least I don't think so, brief mention of torture, but it's not a kink, but it's really REALLY not sexual, it's not, it's nothing terrible though, season 5 episode 1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77
Summary: “You should leave the torturing to me,” Lucifer said casually as he walked into the room. “I’m told I’m much better at it.”Zachariah froze. The Winchesters froze.Really, everyone just got very still for a moment.





	Child of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I technically waited until the next day to post this, lol. I'm on a bit of a binge with this idea, and I was smart enough to write out a summary of all the plot ideas back when I had first had it, so I know what I'm doing. It makes for fun, and sometimes fast, writing.
> 
> Still more of an AU of Sympathy for the Devil than actual SPN; that fic is fantastic, please check it out.
> 
> Lucifer got a little away from me here, but I love him for it.
> 
> Bit of Sam bashing. Like I said in the tags, neither Lucifer nor I are much of a fan. He's a fine character! I just don't personally like him, and he's not my type. Or Lucifer's.

The Winchesters were not difficult to find.

This struck Lucifer as rather foolish and, well, moronic. After all, if he were as insane as the chatter on the Angel Radio was making him out to be, what was to stop him from simply flying his way to wherever they were, kidnapping “his” Vessel, killing the other one, and torturing this… Sam Winchester into compliance? He supposed that not having any control over his Grace might slow him down, degrading whatever poor human sap he manipulated into letting him walk around in their corpse, but it wasn’t like he needed all that much time to kidnap and kill two little humans, even if they were these supposedly notorious hunters.

Lucifer stopped himself in his train of thought, wary of how rather tempting killing them was sounding to himself. After all, if he murdered Michael’s Vessel, the Apocalypse was stopped right there, wasn’t it? It was in the interest of the  _ greater good _ .

Lucifer could have slapped himself. He was starting to sound like Michael, and that was several levels of unacceptable. Fuck the greater good.

“Pompous jackass,” he muttered to himself, a habit that he hadn’t yet shaken since the reuniting of his Grace with the rest of his soul. It earned him some odd looks from passersby on the street, but, then again, so did the fact that he occasionally glowed. That was the nice thing about big cities; everyone just sort of blinked at the weirdness and moved on. He probably wasn’t even the oddest thing most of those people had seen that day.

Humans. They were definitely a pretty fun race when they weren’t murdering people he cared about.

“I’m almost starting to remember why I used to like you lot,” Lucifer announced to the world in general, once again ignoring the odd looks his proclamation earned him.

He flapped his wings, causing some problems for nearby local street vendors- whoops-, and vanished from the streets of New York.

Zachariah was torturing the one with the icky hair somewhat ineffectually when Lucifer dropped outside of the random house in the middle of nowhere where the Winchesters were.

He’d wonder how Zachariah had found them, except the much better question, really, was how come it had taken him so long? It wasn’t like this was  _ difficult _ .

“You should leave the torturing to me,” Lucifer said casually as he walked into the room. “I’m told I’m much better at it.”

Zachariah froze. The Winchesters froze.

Really, everyone just got very still for a moment.

“Lucifer,” Zachariah said, sounding like the scared little weasel he was. “How did you find a Vessel so quickly?”

“Well, it helps when you just use your own,” Lucifer said cheerfully, ignoring the baffled looks his statement drew him. He snapped his fingers, and every being in the room flinched.

Sam’s leg fixed itself.

“That’s sort of rude to do to someone’s Vessel, don’t you think?” Lucifer asked the world in general.

“I-” Zachariah began.

“No, shush, I wasn’t talking to you.”

He was met with dumbfounded silence.

Ahhh, freedom was fun.

“You’re mad,” Zachariah finally said, and, really, why was he so  _ surprised _ ? Didn’t they  _ know _ he’d been in the Cage for almost all of time?

“You sound so  _ surprised _ ,” Lucifer said, amusement radiating from every word. “Haven’t you all been chattering way on Angel Station about how I’m mad and intend to blow up the world or something equally suicidal?”

Zachariah drew himself up. “There are steps you have to take before you can start the Apocalypse.”

“Yeah, and that would make me predictable, wouldn’t it?” Lucifer smiled at his younger brother almost indulgently. “Unfortunately for you, I have absolutely  _ no _ intention of blowing up the world! I rather like it the way it is; it’s very entertaining, especially for someone who’s been locked in a deep dark hole for most of eternity. Which meeeeeans,” Lucifer dragged the word out, pretending to think about it, “that I can do whatever the fuck I want! Including this. Seeya!” With a cheerful wave, Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Zachariah was exorcised from his Vessel. Sadly, the human was already dead.

Pity; he rather wondered what a human would remember of being possessed by a gigantic douchebag of an angel as Zachariah had been. Oh, well.

The Winchesters pointed shotguns at him.

Lucifer snickered.

“What did you do to them?” the icky hair one- Sam, goddamnit, his name was  _ Sam _ \- demanded.

Which, gutsy, Lucifer supposed, if also really fucking stupid.

“What do you care? He was torturing you five seconds ago.” Lucifer was genuinely interested.

“What did you  _ do _ ?” the pretty one followed his brother’s lead.

Ah, and Lucifer had had hopes for the intelligence of that one. He sadly waved goodbye to them as they disappeared down the drain.

“I exorcised him, but he’d already fried his Vessel, so now that’s just a corpse. If you’d like, you can go lick it or something.”

There was a beat before the greasy- Sam, his name was  _ Sam _ \- before  _ Sam _ said very defiantly, “The answer to your question is no.”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “You haven’t even heard my question yet.”

“I will not be your Vessel,” Sam growled.

Lucifer blinked at him and then down at the body he was currently wearing- which, if he did say so himself, was a  _ lot _ better looking- and then back at Sam. “Why would I want to downgrade?”

“I’m… your… True Vessel?” Sam said a bit hesitantly.

“No.”

“No?” Sam repeated blankly.

“No,” Lucifer confirmed. “Now, my _actual_ question is- do either of you know where my brothers are?” Lucifer was happy to finally get to the point. As fun as zapping Zacharaiah had been- he’d been Raphael’s fucking pet fledgeling growing up; Lucifer hated him- he had actual reasons for being there, and he wished to accomplish them before he left.

“No,” the pretty one- Dean, Lucifer remembered his name just fine, he just liked calling him the pretty one- said slowly, lowering his shotgun. “You are different than… everyone said.”

Ohhh, look, maybe he  _ was _ smart! Lucifer’s hopes crawled back out of the drain, like happy sludge monsters.

And Lucifer took that as a cue to perhaps stop being quite so flamboyantly mad. “I have no interest in starting the Apocalypse, and I have even less of an interest in your body, Sam,” he said seriously, “in any fashion, really.” Okay, maybe not entirely serious, but it needed to be said! “I’m on your side here, so much as I’m on anyone’s side.”

Neither brother looked entirely certain how to take that.

“And we’re just supposed to take your word for that?” Sam snapped. “Your demons manipulated me into breaking the Final Seal so they could free you. They seemed pretty fucking convinced you were going to bring about the End of Days.”

“Wow, Dean got all the good looks  _ and _ the smarts, huh?” Lucifer mused aloud and then continued without waiting for a response, “I didn’t exactly have much control over what idiotic fanatics did in my name while I was gone, now, did I? You can’t blame me for the demons’ behaviour any more than you can blame me for the angels’.”

Lucifer had a sneaking suspicion that no one knew about his reincarnation, a suspicion that was less sneaking and more glaringly obvious considering he had access to the Angel Radio, really, but either way, he’d decided to continue keeping that bit of information to himself. There was no reason to endanger the lives of his mortal counterpart’s family.

“I think I can,” Sam sneered, his face twisting up in a particularly unattractive way, which was saying something considering the general way his face  _ already _ looked.

“.... you’re right,” Lucifer admitted, “I underestimated your stupidity. Won’t happen again.” He gave the Winchester brother an exaggerated thumbs-up motion.

And then another angel smashed through the roof in a blaze of holy glory, and Lucifer turned, half expecting to see Michael himself in some knock-off meat suit standing behind him.

It wasn’t Michael.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed, clearly relieved.

Lucifer stared at the angel in front of him in blank silence.

“Dean, Sam, are you alright?” the angel asked them both, moving to stand in front of them and glancing first at Zachariah’s body before turning his attention to Lucifer and raising his angel blade.

Lucifer continued to stare.

“Chuck told us you were dead,” Dean said.

“I was,” the angel confirmed briefly. “I was returned to complete my mission.”

And then Lucifer was sure. “Cassie?” he whispered, not bothering to mask his tone in the slightest. 

It was everyone else’s turn to stare in shock again. 

“.... You won’t deceive me with your tricks, Devil,” Castiel finally said.

Lucifer offered him a bittersweet smile. “You… really grew up,” he commented quietly, ignoring the looks he was getting. “I remember when you were just a fledgeling. My little angel.”

Castiel hesitated; Lucifer could see it in his eyes. “You…. You’re mad. You came back to….”

“I have no interest in the Apocalypse, Cassie,” Lucifer said quickly. “And I have no interest in my supposed Vessel either. The rulers of Heaven are lying to you.”

“Why are you here, then?”

“To ask if they knew where my brothers were- the other Archangels.”

Castiel hesitated and then lowered his blade.

“Cas, you can’t be serious!” Sam hissed.

Dean seemed uncertain.

Cassie ignored Sam. “Michael’s vanished, something about war preparations. Gabriel… Gabriel left, shortly after your Fall. No one knows where he is. Raphael rules in Heaven as Regent with God and Michael gone.”

So both the ones he wanted to talk to had disappeared into the ether. Lucifer continued staring at Castiel. “Do you have any idea where Gabriel is?” he asked, just a bit hesitantly.

Castiel knew. Castiel knew better than most. “No. He’s had no contact with Heaven since he left.”

Lucifer looked down and sighed softly. “We both left you, didn’t we?” he mused rhetorically to himself.

“I am an Angel of the Lord,” Castiel said with the tone of someone who had spent too much time in the White Room in Heaven.

Lucifer winced and looked up at his little Castiel. “Did they get all the rebellion out of you?” he asked softly. “No, they didn’t. I don’t believe it. You didn’t come here to help Zachariah. You came here to help them- the humans.” Lucifer’s lips twitched. “You’re still our son.”

“Cas, what the  _ fuck _ is he talking about?” Dean asked, understandably confused.

Lucifer held his hands up and took a step back. “I meant it. All of you. I have no interest in the Apocalypse. And, Castiel, if you want to protect those boys, you should make them harder to find. If I can do it as easily as I did, so can Michael.”

Castiel nodded. “I was planning on it.”

Lucifer smiled proudly and nodded before murmuring something in Enochian for Castiel’s ears alone, asking him to come find him later. And then Lucifer spread his wings and was gone, leaving Castiel to deal with the humans and their questions.

\---

Lucifer really hadn’t been sure that Castiel would come. As he stood in the somewhat beat up hotel room, a few rooms over from where the Winchesters were currently staying, he thought that if anything, Cas might show up just to try to get him to leave the boys alone. Honestly, he wasn’t there for them. The Winchesters were interesting enough, but there was too much angel activity around them for them to be worth the risk.

But Castiel was.

Castiel appeared at the other end of the room, across from the door, with a flurry of feathers, and Lucifer immediately turned to face him, taking a step forward before he checked himself.

It had been an eternity since he’d spoken with Cas, not counting their earlier encounter. It was likely that a hug wouldn’t be appreciated.

“Hey, Cassie,” Lucifer greeted gently.

“Don’t call me that,” Castiel snapped. “What are you playing at, Lucifer? What do you want?”

Lucifer shrugged a little, sitting down on one of the crappy hotel beds. “I wanted to see you. I- last I remember, you were just… a little fledgeling who would curl up in my arms. My little angel.”

Castiel stared at him for a very long moment before speaking hesitantly, almost brokenly. “You Fell.”

“I know,” Lucifer said quietly, standing. “And I am sorry. Not- not for a lot of the things you probably want me to be sorry for, honestly, but I’m sorry that I left you. I’m sorry that my actions resulted in your being left all alone.” And he was. Not to the humans he’d killed, definitely not to his Father, but to his little Cassie, he was sorry. Sorry for what his actions had cost those he had loved.

Castiel ran into his arms and wrapped around him, his Grace almost vibrating out of his Vessel.

Lucifer startled a little in surprise before returning the gesture, enveloping Castiel in both his arms and his Grace, looking at his little angel, all grown up now.

“It’s been hellish,” Castiel whispered, and Lucifer winced, running his fingers through Cassie’s short hair gently as Cas began to talk to him about the trials he faced in Heaven, about the other angels, about his time spent in the White Room.

It seemed eventually they had gotten his little Cassie to fall in line, to be a good little soldier, but not forever. Lucifer realized he might have to thank Dean for getting Cassie to remember who he was, to remember that he was a rebel at heart, that he would not stand blithely aside and let the angelic leadership do whatever they want simply because they were the “good guys”.

Lucifer held his little angel in his arms and wrapped him in Grace, offering what little comfort he could and wishing bitterly that he could have been there for all those trials and hardships.

When Cas fell silent for a moment, Lucifer hesitated, but he could  _ feel _ what a mess they were in Cassie’s Grace, and he couldn’t just let it lie- not when this was something he could fix.

“Castiel,” he said gently. “Will you let me groom your wings for you?”

It was a highly personal question, and Lucifer wouldn't have dared to ask- except that he and Gabriel were the ones who did it for him so long ago, when he had just been a child, the ones who made sure his beautiful black wings stayed good and healthy and able to carry him out of trouble as fast and as far as he needed. He just hoped that maybe he still had enough of Cassie’s trust that he would let him do it again now.

Castiel hesitated and then slowly laid down on the bed, pulling his massive black wings into the physical realm. “.... yes,” he said softly.

Lucifer pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel’s hair and then looked at his wings for a moment.

They weren’t terrible- but it was clear that Castiel mostly self-groomed these days, and the places he couldn’t reach were in a bit of a state.

Lucifer winced and then picked a wing and started at the edge, carefully putting the feathers into place and discarding the loose ones, moving as gently as he could towards where the wings joined to Castiel’s back, the most sensitive part.

Castiel bit back a noise, and Lucifer smothered a smile, remembering when he’d been a child and they’d have to remind him that he needed to try to be quieter because grooming was private and all the other angels in the garrison didn’t need to hear about it. He’d certainly learned now, and Lucifer felt a bit of sadness in that, even though it was a necessary part of growing up.

He gently moved over to the left wing, working his way from the outside in again, careful to keep his movements as gentle and precise as they had been before, careful not to rush.

Cassie did whine a little when Lucifer reached the more sensitive feathers this time, but then they were done.

Lucifer gently pulled the younger angel into his arms and kissed the top of his head gently as Cassie drifted in a mild haze of pleasure. Lucifer could relate and didn’t begrudge him the time in the slightest.

He gently brushed Cassie’s hair back out of his face and then pulled the little angel into his arms, holding him close against his chest as his Cassie drifted off to sleep.

Lucifer knew that his life was hard and that it wouldn’t be getting any easier in the near future. There was nothing he could do about that. But he could, and would, at least give him this night where he could rest and be safe in the arms of his older brother, who had always loved him dearly, and would never cease to do so.

The rest of the world and even Lucifer’s plans could wait. For now, Castiel would rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are my lifeblood.
> 
> Oh, also, I meant to mention- I haven't actually watched SPN in forever, and I don't see myself being able to force myself to sit through old episodes anytime soon. Therefore, I apologize if everyone is OOC. I'm trying my best- except with Lucifer. Lucifer is just mine.
> 
> Find me at:  
> https://kalista77.tumblr.com/


End file.
